1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom magnifier in which magnification can be varied upon necessity while the zoom magnifier is being used.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of the prior art, a zoom magnifier disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Publication No. 5-134193 has been known. However, in this prior art, the pupil diameter has inevitably become too small, which causes difficulties in securing an sufficient observing field of the zoom magnifier.